Summertime
by at.Shy
Summary: How do you love someone who shouldn't exist. AU 1896.


**AN: TADA! Here it is, my second AU!KHR fic, featuring my all time favorite couple 1896. I hope you guys enjoy it. This story might be updated faster than my other ones since I actually have it mapped out. No promises though. XD**

**Deadly-Chronicle: I love all and every one of you writing pieces. I am honored you like my writing too. :]**

**Disclaimer:****I sadly don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>Summertime<br>Chapter 1: Chanced Meetings and Rainfalls**

* * *

><p>The bright rays of light reflected off the waterway, temporarily blinding Chrome. The warm start of a summer breeze ruffled her school uniform. A black car sped past Chrome, its wheels screeching in protest as it hurdled through the curve in the road. Chrome pause slightly in her stride, shaking her head the recklessness of the driver. Chrome clutched her school bag closer to her chest as she started to walk again. She occasionally glanced at the passing clouds, watching in interest as they danced in the sky, changing shapes and moving in peace.<p>

Another summer breeze blew by, kicking up dirt and leaves as it danced its way to the tree tops. Closing her eyes and stopping her movements, Chrome shielded her face from dirt. Her eyes followed the movement of a leaf as it flew by.

* * *

><p>A yellow bird took to the trees. The sound of soft pattering of running footsteps could be heard following it. The soft crunch of foliage being crushed echoed through the empty forest. The yellow canary dance and spun in the air before weaving itself in-between branches, into the light and smack dab into a girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Chrome let out a small sound of surprise as something hit her. Recovering from the shock, she plucked the object out of her hair. The yellow bird let out a weak chirp as it slowly regained its breath. A small cough brought her attention upwards.<p>

Standing on top of the wall was a boy who looked no older than her by three years. His black yukata stood out against his pale skin. He seemed to meld with the forest behind him. What struck Chrome as odd were his eyes, his molten silver eyes weren't eyes of a boy, they were eyes of a man who had seen too much, and felt nothing.

Hibari let out another cough before pointing towards the bird his mouth twitched into a ghost of a smirk in amusement as Chrome flushed red and stuttered out a quiet apology. She lifted the bird up towards him.

Hibari raised his eyebrow in amusement. He had no idea what she was apologizing for. Hibari knelt down on the ledge and plucked the offered bird out of her hands. He let an amused smirk slip onto his face as she flushed in embarrassment.

She was different, and it was amusing.

Chrome shuffled on her feet, glancing at everything but the boy before her. She decided that it was time to go after a minute of silence, bowing to him. she turned and sprinted down the street. If she had turned around, she would have noticed him disappear just as the sun broke through the clouds.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima…"<p>

Chrome's small voice echoed through the empty house, once again she was alone. Her parents were out, busy with their work and her beloved older brother, her so much more loved older brother was out with his "gang".

Sighing quietly to herself, she made her way to her room, for the next few hours, only the skritch and scratch of a pencil could be heard. AS Chrome robotically worked on her homework, she recalled the boy she met, there was something off about him. Somewhere down the hall a grandfather clock chimed six times.

Chrome reached backwards and stretched in her chair. Glancing out of her balcony window, she admired the dancing lights. She blushed to herself as her stomach growled. Chrome walked down to the kitchen and un-wrapped an onigiri she had made earlier that day. Chrome bit into it, her legs swung on the stool her skirt swayed with her. The only sound came from the clock on the wall, it clicked methodically, counting off every second that went by.

Settling her now cleared plate into the sink, Chrome grabbed another onigiri from the fridge. Walking into the backyard, Chrome placed the onigiri in a bowl by the bench near the back hedges of the yard. She sat down and waited.

She didn't have to wait long as a small nose peeked out from under the hedge. The nose pushed its way through the hedge, revealing a small tabby. Letting out a small mew, the tabby was soon surrounded by three mewling little kittens. Prodding them gently with her fingers, Chrome let out a quiet giggle. She felt so much more comfortable with animals than she did with people. Leaving the cats to their own devices, Chrome returned to her bedroom.

Walking into her bathroom, she pulled off her eye-patch. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Chrome frowned at herself. A pair of eyes stared back at her, one of them a bright violet the other a milky purple, dull and lifeless. Touching her fingers gently to the bottom lid of her broken eye, voices of her tormenters echoed through her head.

"_Eww, you're a freak."_

"_That's ugly, just like you!"_

"_I bet it's fake, she just wants people attentions."_

"_You should die."_

"_Bitch…you're nothing but a bitch."_

The ugly thoughts repeated itself in her head as she deftly replaced her eye patch. She sat on her bed, her legs curled up under her thin nightgown. Her room felt so big and empty. She leaned against the headboard as a tear leaked through her good eye.

Sometimes it hurt the feeling of being ignored, neglected, unloved, and hated. Most of the time, Chrome felt numb, so used to the pain, taunts and abuse she couldn't feel it anymore. She felt empty. But it was still and act and the loneliness was starting to get to her.

Chrome knew what they called her at school; the weird; the ice-cube; faceless. With the names came the odd glances and snickers; the look of disgust and contempt. Chrome was jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of her brother's arrival. She quickly poked her head out and greeted her brother and his guests. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them today. Chrome laid back down on her bed, closing her eyes as her tears dried up. She would let the clouds cry for her. As the patter of rain on the balcony lulled her to sleep, the grandfather clock chimed twelve times.

The rain poured onto her balcony, washing the windows clean and letting the moonlight in.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya gracefully walked through the Japanese compound. His yellow canary tweeted from its perch on his head. The yellow feathered bird looked like a tennis ball as it puffed itself out. Plucking the bird out of his hair, Hibari ran his fingers through Hibird's feathers. Letting out a happy chirp, the bird took to the air.<p>

Stopping in-front of a shojo door, he pulled it open, revealing a beautifully decorated backyard. He watched as the rain clouds pulled in as he listened to the sounds of the animals surrounding his house. His black yukata brushed softly against the floor as he slid to the ground. Leaning against the door he watched in amusement as a purple porcupine crawled up to him. Its' cute tiny bottom hung in the air as it struggled to climb up his leg. He scooped up the struggling animal and deposited in his lap where it proceeded to roll onto its stomach.

He ran his finger through the soft fur on its underbelly and smirked as it curled up like a cat. Alternating to stroking the spikes, he let his eyes drift close as the first drops of rain hit the roof of his home and roll off the veranda and to the ground.

As the rain started to pour, his body seemed to glow as he let some of his power lose. If he had opened his eyes he would have seen the violets growing like wildfire under his porch.

When he woke up the next morning, he shook his head in exasperation. Of all things his power chose to do, it chose to grow purple flowers. His almighty power…had chosen to grow flowers. He didn't know if he should be amused or annoyed.

If he stayed and watched the flowers for a little longer, he would have seen them wilt and crumble, only to be swept away by the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote: So YAY, first chapter, I hope you guys review if you like it! Reviews are the best motivation ever. Please tell me if I need to correct anything or if you would like to drop a suggestion. Anyways Shy out.<strong>

**p.s.: I love all of my readers 3**


End file.
